


Now and Forever

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [17]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew his lovers parents didn't approve of their relationship and expected in time they'd try and separate the couple. Much to his surprise just the opposite happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Victorian marriage au with Ocelots parents thinking that Big Boss has ruined there child, so making him marry him (Boss doesn't mind he wanted to marry Ocelot)

Everything always seemed so simple with him around, he didn’t have to think about work nor the horrid case he and the rest of the officers were running in circles trying to solve before the vile man struck again. He could just relax with him around, even if he knew it couldn’t last forever, they made the most of their time.

 

“You’ll catch him love, stop fretting.” A reassuring voice purred into his ear and he chuckled, taking hold of the hands that slipped around his shoulders. “Enjoy this time.”

“You know that’s hard… Knowing tomorrow this ends…” He grumbled, staring ahead of him. The man behind him moved around to stand before the other before lowering himself into his lap.

“I will not go.” He stated firmly, placing his hands delicately on either side of his lovers face. “I swear John, I will refuse and I will run away. Anything. They can’t take me away from you.”

“Adam… You know that’s unwise…” John sighed, leaning forward, his head resting on Adam’s shoulder. Adam huffed, defiant as ever.

“Wise or not I care not! I will not leave you John. They cannot make me.” Adam kissed John’s temple, holding the elder man close to him. They both knew even if Adam was defiant his parents would drag him away, they disapproved of the couple, they could see that easily. Adam a man of noble birth who was meant to marry some equally noble ponce decided that wasn’t for him and chose his own life, his own love. Adam had fallen for John the first time he saw him, a London Police Officer patrolling the streets, easily breaking up a drunkards fight without getting so much as a scratch on him and only knocking the men out.

“You could not get by living like I do love.” John said honestly, lifting his head to kiss Adam gently. Adam huffed, pouting as he tilted his head up.

“I could live like this.” He muttered, knowing it’d be hard, he was raised in luxury whilst John made do with the basics. “If it was for you I could.” He added, looking back to John, leaning down to kiss his lips gently again.

“You… I would not want you too…” John grunted and pulled Adam close, his head resting on the elders shoulder. Adam huffed and settled against John, leaning on his chest. “You deserve that fancy life of yours. Not what I can give you.” Adam pushed away again and stared into John’s one good eye.

“I want what you give. I want you, not some fancy ponce who does not care about me just my money.” He huffed and kissed John before settling against his chest again. “I love you John and I will die before I let them separate us.” Adam always had a flair for the over dramatics, causing John to chuckle gently and wrap his arms securely around Adam’s waist.

“I think I will be the one dying for opposing your parents.” He pointed out and Adam laughed gently before sighing, curling close to John.

“Let us enjoy this last day, please.” Adam murmured against John’s shoulder who nodded and kissed his temple.

“Of course.” John replied, running a hand up and down Adam’s back soothingly.

 

Their day was spent together, John showering Adam with love and affection, trying not to show how this would affect him, how he would miss his young love. The man that if he could, he would spend his life with.

 

The next morning Adam knew he had to return to his parent’s city house, yet he could not bring himself to leave the bed, curled up at John’s side, his head on his chest. John startled awake as he felt water drip onto his bare chest. Looking down he saw Adam, arms wrapped around him, trying to stifle his tears. With a frown John wrapped his arms securely around Adam, running fingers through his hair. “Stay here. Let me go talk to them.” He loathed to see his love cry and would do anything to make it so Adam would smile again.

 

Slowly John got out of bed and dressed, leaving Adam curled up under the sheets, hugging John’s pillow to his chest. Frowning briefly John leant down to kiss Adam before leaving, a determined glare set on his face.

 

It didn’t take him long to reach the house, a man on a mission, nothing was stopping him from getting what he wanted. As he reached the door John knocked, face set as Joy opened the door. Silently she motioned him in, leading John to the sitting room to see Sorrow sat in an armchair, a frown set on his face. Joy pointed to a seat across from Sorrow before walking over to her husband, standing beside him. John slowly sat down.

 

Joy folded her arms, glaring at John as Sorrow sat forward in his chair. “Despite all we have said and done Adam insists on returning to you every chance he gets. We cannot fathom why yet the point remains, he is enamoured with you.” Sorrow explained plainly, though John already knew Adam loved him, he simply nodded and waited.

“Since we cannot dissuade our son from seeing you, we are left with no choice. We have de-” Joy started and John glared, getting up and cutting her off.

“You cannot chose Adam’s life for him! He is his own person and wants to be with me, if you cannot respect that I will not back down and I will fight for him.” He growled out, hands clenching into fists at his sides. Joy glared taking a step forward, only stopping when Sorrow touched her arm gently.

“As she was saying. We have come to a decision. If you insist on ruining our son and filling his thoughts with only yourself, we have no choice but to insist you take responsibility.” Sorrow carried on calmly. John blinking in surprise and sitting back down, nodding slightly, at a loss for words.

“You will marry our son.” Joy stated with folded arms, glaring straight at John. John nodded slowly again. “Furthermore, you will move here with him whilst we return to our house in the country. I will not have my child living in such a dangerous area as you do.” She added and he nodded again, holding back the grin spreading over his face.

“I will, I will take full responsibility. I swear.” He got up quickly wanting to get back to Adam. “If that is all I shall return to him and pack our things?” He asked wanting to get back to his lover quickly. Joy nodded slightly.

“We leave in the afternoon. You will be here before we leave with your fiancé.” She stated, Sorrow nodding slightly before motioning for John to let himself out.

 

Once he was out John was quick back to his home, fumbling with the keys as he unlocked the door. Glancing around the entrance he saw no signs of life, seemingly Adam was still in bed. Making his way to his office at the back of the house, going into a draw in his desk to pull out a box. One that hadn’t been touched since his parent’s deaths. Opening the box he looked at the engagement ring inside. A small diamond formed to a circle set on a gold band. Simple, his father couldn’t afford the most beautiful ring around but it was enough for his mother and he hoped it would be for Adam.

 

Storing the box in his pocket he went back to the entrance hall before climbing the stairs. Pushing open his bedroom door to see Adam curled up still, his breathing slower, steadier than when he left. Adam was asleep. Smiling fondly John kicked off his boots and crawled into bed with his lover, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

 

“My darling Adam, wake up.” He murmured into Adam’s ear who groaned and rolled over, burrowing into John’s chest.

“Little bit longer.” He whimpered and John smiled gently, leaning down to kiss his head.

“Trust me love, you want to wake up.” He cooed and Adam huffed, slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

“I will have to leave, I never want to get up.” He stated with a pout and John leant in, kissing his cheek gently.

“We do have to leave.” He said as he got off the bed, holding his hands out to Adam to pull him to the edge of the bed. Adam raised an eyebrow at him.

 

John sank to one knee, pulling the box from his pocket. Grinning up at Adam as he opened the box. “Adamska, you are my world and I never want to be away from you. I would be honoured to spend forever with you, if you’ll have me.” Adam stared in surprise at John looking between him and the ring for a few moments.

“But my parents…” He worried and John shook his head slightly.

“I have their blessing… Well their orders. So?” John kept himself still, fighting back the panic that maybe Adam didn’t want to marry him after all.

“Like I need to answer that… Yes!” Adam threw himself forward, at John. Wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck and kissing him lovingly on the lips. “I want my life to be spent with you at my side.” He spoke between kisses. Slowly they broke apart for John to slip the ring onto Adam’s finger.

 

Adam dragged John back up onto the bed, settling himself on John’s lap as he looked at the ring, resting his head on John’s shoulder. “Beautiful.” He whispered, awe in his voice. John huffed and kissed Adam’s temple.

“It is not much I know.” He grunted and Adam quickly shook his head, leaning close to kiss John’s cheek.

“It is beautiful… I saw the pictures… it was your mothers, no?” He asked and John nodded. “It means something to you and that is better than all the jewels in the world.” He stated kissing John’s lips gently.

 

Soon enough they got up, packing the important items John owned before heading to their new home. Slowly they’d move the rest over but for a start, that was enough.


End file.
